Run From You, Run To Him
by Ruby Verfasser
Summary: Sonic snaps at Amy and she runs, only to be found by a certain black and red hedgehog. My fourth story and third ShadAmy story!
1. Perfect Day, Not So Perfect

**Ok, here's my fourth story and my third ShadAmy story. **

**Disclaimer: Even though I really want to, I do not own any of the Sonic characters. But I belong to Shadow heehee...**

**Anyway, here's the first chapter of Run From You, Run To Him! Enjoy!**

It was a beautiful, sunny morning. _The perfect day for a run!_ Sonic the Hedgehog thought. He had run through the large field he found, all around the city. Now he was in the park, and other people were enjoying the day as well. Nothing was getting on his nerves today. He sat down on the grass next to a small stream. He feared large bodies of water, but this stream was perfect. He leaned his weight on his hands and sighed with content. The only noises was the wind and the quiet conversations of the park population. He closed his eyes for a moment as the wind blew against his blue fur. It felt nice, as did the soft grass. Finally, he leaned back all the way and opened his eyes to look at the clouds. They were white and fluffy, just perfect he decided. The sun was warm and relaxing. He closed his eyes again and drifted off to sleep.

A while later, he woke back up. He looked at the large clock in the center of the park. He had been asleep for half an hour, and he was well rested and happy. Until he heard HER voice.

_"SOOOONIIIIIC!"_ yelled pink hedgehog Amy Rose. Sonic cringed as she called for him. She was a massive pain, and often chased him around. Sonic knew that the only reason she was here today was to appempt once again to get him to go out with her. She tried at least once every other day. This was suppose to be the perfect day! It wouldn't be perfect if Amy started chasing him. If he ran off like he usually did, she would find him. She always did. Unfortunately, Amy knew where he lives, so home isn't an option.

"Sonic!" Amy said to him breathlessly. She didn't seem to notice that Sonic was annoyed. She never noticed.

"What is it this time Amy?" Sonic asked her sarcasticlly.

"You sound mad, but why? Today is the perfect day! For loooove." She added.

"No Amy, it WAS the perfect day, but now it's ruined!" Sonic tried not to let his anger show.

"What do you mean silly, it's still perfect. Especially now that we're together!" the young hedgehog said.

"Ugh! That just made it IMperfect!" Sonic finally yelled, "Don't you get it Amy!?"

"Get what?" Amy still didn't understand that Sonic didn't like her.

"Oh my god Amy do I have to draw you a picture? I don't love you, I don't even like you! Can't you get that into your thick girly head of yours?! Sonic finally let out all of the anger that had been contain in him all these years. "I never loved you and you chasing me isn't helping!"

"But...we're suppose to be together forever..." Amy said sadly, now blinded by tears as she finally understood what Sonic was saying.

"No, we aren't! We aren't even suppose to be together, we aren't even together! Sonic screamed at her.

"I thought you loved me! I thought you cared! I guess I was wrong!" Amy cried, "If that's the way you want it, FINE!" she screeched the last word. She spun on her heel and ran away crying uncontrollably. Sonic laid back down on the grass, after all it was the perfect day. So why didn't he feel like it?

**That was the first chapter of mah new story. Tell me what you think. I want to satisfy your story needs, so please review and tell me how it was. Ohh, is Sonic regreting is temper? Find out!**


	2. Field of Comfort

**Here's chapter two of my story, and it's kinda short, but it's still here. Here's what happens after Amy runs from Sonic. Enjoy!**

Amy ran across the park, out of the city, and into the empty field that Sonic often came to when she fell hard to her knees. At last she couldn't run anymore. She was exausted, and terribly upset. All this time she thought Sonic loved her, but then he tells her that he hates her! All the years that she put into chasing him trying to get him to love her were worthless. He'd never think of her more than just another fangirl. One of the hundreds of girls who tried to get his attention. But if he didn't love her, what would she do with her life? Would she ever succeed in anything knowing that the one hedgehog she admired the most hates her? Amy brought herself back to reality and shook her head, trying to calm herself down. If Sonic wouldn't love her, who would? Would she die alone?

"What's wrong with me?" she asked herself.

"Nothing I can see." a familiar voice said. Amy swung her head around to find Shadow the Hedgehog standing a bit behind her. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, hi Shadow. No nothing's wrong..." Amy said sadly. Shadow walked up to her, sat down, and shook his head.

"No, you look upset. Did Sonic mess up again?" he asked her. Amy looked at Shadow with surprise. He rarely called Sonic by name. He usually calls him 'Faker'. Slowly, she nodded. Did she really want the other hedgehog to know everything? Before she knew it, she had told Shadow the whole thing.

"I didn't know that he hated me so much..." Amy trailed off, "Did I make a mistake chasing him all this time?" She looked at the black hedgehog. He shook his head again.

"You didn't make the mistake, Sonic did. He made the mistake of not paying attention to your love for him. And when he finally paid attention, he didn't love it right away and shut you down." That was a long speech coming from Shadow, who didn't say much. Then he said quietly, "And I don't know how he could be so careless to such a sweet Rose." Amy shot him another surprised look. Was it just her imagination, or was Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form, caring about her? She looked down and blush, and when she looked back up, Shadow's blood red eyes were looking deeply into her own emerald green ones. He gave her a real smile, and leaned forward to give her a kiss one the lips. They put there arms around each other, the kiss growing passionate. They broke apart and both said, "Wow." Shadow got up and offered Amy his hand. She took it and he pulled her up. They walked out of the field hand in hand. She finally knew what direction to point her life in, but the first step was a room makeover! She looked straight ahead and frowned. Either her mind was playing games, or she was something blue in the tall grass back there where they just were.

**That was chapter two, and it was sweeeeeet. I think you all know what it was, but chapter three tells you what that blue thing was. Hehe. Love is blooooomiiiiing!**


	3. Anger and Regret

**Here is the third chapter of Run from You, Run to Him. And I would like to thank XxPrincessTrixtina828xX for giving me an idea for the rest of the story. Thanks! Here it is! Please enjoy!**

Sonic grew bored having the perfect day, so he got up and ran to his large grassy field. Since he could run at the speed of sound, eight hundred miles per hour, he reached his destination within seconds. He skid to a halt in his open field and took a deep breath of the cool still morning air. The field wasn't REALLY his, but he was the only one that he knew of that came here. He sat down on the soft grass and looked out onto the empty space. It was so peaceful, and the grass was growing long, about two feet in most areas. Sonic starred off into the clear space, and he thought he saw something pink and black. He got down on his stomach and crawled closer to whatever it was. He got about ten feet away when the grass got alot shorter. And the pink and black wasn't just one thing, it was two. It was Amy and Shadow. He almost gasped out loud as he saw what was happening right before his eyes. Amy Rose, the hedgehog that was just chasing her in a mad attempt to get a date, was kissing Shadow. He had to put his hand over his mouth to keep from crying. He looked back to see what the two were doing now, and saw Shadow standing up and offering Amy his hand. She took it and they walked off hand in hand. When they were out of sight, Sonic jumped up.

"What was Amy thinking!?" Sonic yelled to nobody, "Kissing HIM!? Of all people, why him?" Sonic hardly heard himself screaming to the empty field. He stomped his feet on the ground like a four year old who didn't get his way. He formed his hands to fists and brought them down to his sides. He kept replaying what he saw in his mind. Sonic threw himself on the ground and pounded on it. He was frustrated. He felt like he had been slapped. He jumped back up and ran as fast as he could to the beach. He often went there to think about things. The only thing on his mind was Amy and Shadow.

"What was she thinking?" Sonic repeated, quieter this time. "She barely knows Shadow. Why kiss him?" His head snapped up as he remembered what he said to her that morning. He looked down at his shoes and walked off the beach. _What to do now?_ he thought to himself, _Maybe a walk in the city will calm me down._ If only there was something to do there. He decided to go to visit Tails the Fox, his best friend. He ran all the way to the small house that belong to Tails. He knocked on the door and waited. The twin-tailed fox answered the door a moment later.

"What's up Sonic? You look angry." Tails said with concern.

"I saw Amy kissing Shadow in my field earlier. Can you belive that?!" Sonic felt his anger rising again.

"Doesn't she have an obsession over you?" Tails asked, "What happened to that?"

"Uh, well. I kinda told her that she was annoying me and she ran off." the blue hedgehog blushed.

"There lies your problem." Tails told him impatiently.

"So what are you gonna do now Tails?" Sonic asked his friend. He didn't know what to do now.

"I was about to meet Cream for a "play date."" the young boy answered, also blushing. Sonic smiled and shook his head. He said goodbye to Tails and ran off.

**There it was. The third chapter of mah story. Ooh, regreting your actions Sonic? Hehe. Chapter four will soon be up. Wow, this is gonna be my longest story yet! I don't understand how people can make stories that are like thiry chapters! Anyways, thanks for reading. *groans* Thing move too fast now! Buh bye till later!**


	4. Room Makeover and Shopping

**This is mah fourth chapter of Run From You, Run To Him. It's short I know, but I wanted to go ahead and finish it. I hope you like it! :3**

"The first thing to do," Amy said to Shadow, who was sitting on her pink bed, "Is to get rid of all things Sonic!" Shadow nodded, and smiled at the cheerful pink hedgehog. She looked nothing like the Amy Rose that he had kissed in the field just an hour ago. Amy tore a poster of Sonic off of her wall and threw it away.

"You seem happy." Shadow remarked, watching Amy joyfully throw away a close-up shot of Sonic's head. Amy only nodded, and returned throwing her Sonic stuff away. After an hour of ripping up Sonic's head, Amy jumped into her changing room and came out wearing something that shocked Shadow. It wasn't her normal red dress with matching shoes and headband. It was a brown skirt that didn't go farther than her knees, a cream colored shirt with velvet around the edges, black shoes, and a brown headband. Shadow stood there starring at her for a moment, then stood up and went to her side. She looked beautiful, and now it was time to go walking around town to shop for some stuff. Amy wanted to buy some things, but mostly she wanted to see if Sonic was there so he could see her dressed up and with Shadow.

"Is there anything you wanted especially Amy?" Shadow asked her. She looked up at the black hedgehog and smiled.

"Yeah, I need something from that store over there." she said, pointing to a store, "You can wait out here if you want Shadow." Shadow nodded and Amy went inside. A few minutes later, Sonic jogged over to him.

"Hey there Shadow, whatcha doing outside this WOMEN'S clothes store?" Sonic asked with a chuckle, "Thinking about having a sex change?" The answer to that was a hard smack across the face for Sonic.

"OW! What the hell!? I was only joking!" Sonic wailed, bringing his hand to the red hand-shaped mark on his face.

"Hmph!" Shadow grumbled. A moment later, Amy returned from the store with a large bag in her hand. Sonic stopped rubbing his face when he saw what Amy was wearing, and his jaw dropped when he saw Amy walking over to Shadow and hugging him. Then she noticed Sonic standing there and frowned.

"Hey Sonic. What are your doing out here?" Amy asked, looking the blue hedgehog dead in the eye, which frightened Sonic. He took a step back and said, "Uh, nothing I'll ever do again...", refering to the smack from Shadow. She looked him over and shrugged. _Wow,_ Sonic thought, _she looks great. Not like she usually does._ "Um, what about you? You OK?" he asked her. She nodded to him and frowned again. Then she looked up at Shadow and smiled again. "Just shopping with Shadow." "Well, I guess I'll see you later?" Sonic hesitated, biting back his desire to push Shadow over and kiss Amy to show that he was sorry. "Sure Sonic." Amy replied without much care. Sonic spun on his heel and ran out to the forest. Amy smiled and continued shopping with Shadow, who was shaking his head with amusement.

**Lol. Except for the brown headband, Amy's new outfit is based on one of mine. That was fun. WHEEEE! Please review. BUH BYE! Hmm, sex change?**


	5. A Day With Sally

**Ugh, it's hard making stories. But it's worth it! Here's chapter five of Run From You, Run To Him. *yawns* Sorry, it's 4 in the morning here! I can't sleep! Anyway, enjoy the chapter.**

Sonic knew exactly where he was going and why he was going there. He was furious at Amy for showing off the fact that she and Shadow were a couple. Then he thought that she hadn't actually SAID it, but he knew that it was true. He saw then kiss, and he saw them walk off hand in hand. He skid to a halt as he reached his destination, and looked at the wooden house standing before him. The house belonged to Sally Acorn, a longtime friend. He knocked on the door and waited patiently for Sally to answer it. She did and was surprised to see Sonic standing there.

"Sonic! What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I was just wondering if you want to do something sometime soon?" Sonic said confidently. She quickly agreed, knowing that it was rare to spend time with the impatient blue hedgehog. And she kinda like him too. He smiled and Sally said, "How about now?" Sonic took her hand and walked out of her house with her. They walked quickly out of the forest and over to a small but popular resturant in the city that he knew that Amy loved. His "plan" was working so far, now he just needed to get Amy jealous enough that she came crawling back to him begging him to take her out. By the time their food came, Amy and Shadow walked into the resturant. Sonic looked back at his food and pretended not to notice the two hedgehogs. He looked back up and to his dismay, Amy didn't even glance at him. She was busy talking to Shadow.

"That food looks pretty good Sonic." Sally commented. Sonic snapped his head back to the girl sitting across the table to him.

"Want some?" he offered. She took a bite of his food and he took one of hers.

"Mmmmm." they both said. After their food was finished, they sat there for a minute as Sonic waited for Amy and Shadow to finish their food. They did and Sonic got up and walked out. Sonic and Sally were walking out of the building when Sally said, "I'm having a great time Sonic." Sonic saw that Amy and Shadow were walking out of the resturant and he walked up to Sally and kissed he just as the other hedgehogs were passing by. During the kiss, Sonic kept his eyes on Amy, who was only glancing at Sonic and Sally. She quickly looked back at Shadow and resumed the conversation. He pulled away from Sally and her eyes were once again wide with surprise. She smilied up at him and blushed.

"Wanna go to the beach, Sal? Sonic asked her, and lifted her up in his arms. She snuggled close to him as he zoomed off the the beautiful second favorite of his. He knew that Amy was planning to go here, and he wanted to make sure that she saw that Sonic was going out with Sally. As he ran, he thought about how much Amy had chased him, and how much he already missed it. It was early afternoon, and the sun was shining off the water of the ocean. Sonic gently set Sally down and she hugged him. If only she knew that she was being used! Sonic felt guilty using Sally to get Amy jealous, while Sally thought that Sonic really wanted to be with her. It wasn't that Sonic minded being with Sally, it was just that he honestly missed having Amy chase him. Sonic sighed and Sally looked at him with concern.

"What's wrong Sonic? You look like your in another world." Sally asked him.

"Oh, nothing. I'm fine." Sonic insisted, smiling at her as if to reassure her.

"OK then." Sally said just as Shadow zoomed onto the beach on his rocket skates carrying Amy. Amy laughed at something Shadow said. Amy once again looked over at Sonic and Sally. She frowned and said something to Shadow, who looked over to the other pair. Sonic looked away, but could still feel Shadow's eyes burning though him. Sally looked at Sonic in question, but he shook his head and pretended to not know what was wrong with the other hedgehogs. The two couples sat on different sides of the beach, and it was better that way. Sonic actually began to enjoy being with Sally, forgeting his mission to get Amy back. By the time Sonic took Sally back to her house, Sonic couldn't believe he had actually wanted to be back with Amy. He started back on his own way home and his want for Amy came back. _What should I do?_ Sonic thought to himself, _Do I like Sally or Amy?_

**Hehe, make up your mind soon Sonic, times running out. Er, what? Please review this chapter, and if you can, tell me ways to fall asleep BEFORE you need to wake up in the morning! Yeesh! HAHAHA! See, I'm going insane...DX Oh, now I'm dead... *sigh***


	6. Breakfast with Friends

**Ugh, sorry it's been a week or so since I updated. Stupid writer's block. ARG! HEADACHE! Anyway, I finally finished chapter six of mah story, Run From You, Run To Him. **

**And I'm not gonna say anything about not owning the Sonic characters because you should know that I don't! Thanks for waiting. **

**Oh, and morning starts after the first dotted line in case you are wondering. :3 Here chapter six of my longest story yet! Enjoy.**

Amy and Shadow stayed at the beach for another hour and, much to Amy's relief, Sonic and Sally left. Shadow took Amy back to her house and looked down at her.

"You'd be surprised at how much can happen in a day." he said. Amy nodded and smiled. Shadow gave Amy a quick kiss and walked off in the direction of his own house. Amy went into her house and prepared to go to bed. When she walked into her room, she noticed how bare it looked. She frown and hopped onto her pink bed. She'd need to go shopping again tommorrow, hopfully she didn't run into Sonic again. She didn't like how he was kissing Sally right in her face. She didn't love him anymore, but she remembered how he'd kept his eye on her while kissing the other girl. Amy looked down and frowned even deeper. Was Sonic trying to get her to notice him again? _No,_ she told herself and shook her head, _Sonic thinks I'm annoying._ She sighed, turned off the light, and fell asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Amy jumped out of bed almost forgetting what had happened with Sonic the day before. Her bare room reminded her, and it also reminded her that she was going shopping again today. She put the clothes she had bought the other day on. This time, the skirt was black and the shirt was white. The shoes and headband were black too. She was just fixing breakfast when she heard a knock on the door. She ran to answer it and saw Cream the Rabbit standing there. She looked a little breathless from flying to her best friend's house, but she was smiling. Amy let her in and made extra food for her friend. Vanilla Rabbit, Cream's mother, probably wasn't awake yet, for it was only 5:45 A.M.

"I just wanted to make sure you were OK Amy." Cream told her. "Sonic told Tails what happened yesterday and Tails told me." she explained.

"I'm fine Cream." Amy said cheerfully. _Too cheerful considering what happened yesterday._ Cream thought. After breakfast, Amy invited Cream to go shopping.

"I need more stuff for my room." Amy told the young bunny. Cream looked puzzled.

"What about all your Sonic stuff Amy?" Cream was still too young to FULLY understand what had happened, for she was only six. Amy shook her head.

"I threw it all out because I don't want to see his head all over my room anymore." Amy said with a touch of anger at Sonic. Cream nodded silently and looked down.

"Well, let's go!" Amy said, now cheerful again. Cream sighed with confusion at the girl's odd mood swings and flew out the door after Amy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Shadow was just getting up and making himself breakfast when he heard a knock on the door. He ran over to it and opened it to find Tails standing there. Shadow motioned for him to come in and even made some food for the fox when he heard the barely audible growl of his stomach.

"Hey Shadow, how's Amy? Is she still upset?" Tails asked the hedgehog. Shadow shook his head at the eight-year old.

"She was fine when I saw her last night. She might need to go shopping again though." Shadow smiled lightly. Tails' tails twitched with confusion, "She threw away all of her Sonic stuff yesterday, and seem kind of happy doing it."

"Aaaah." Tails said, understanding now. After breakfast, Tails thanked Shadow and flew off using his twin tails. Shadow was in a good mood now. (Well, for Shadow, anyway.) Shadow walked to the shopping center of the small city that they lived in. He hoped to run into Amy today, which would cheer him up greatly. He wandered around for a while when he looked into one of the store and smiled at the site of Amy standing in a decoration store with young Cream by her side. Cream was the only small child he cared for. She was quiet and kind, rarely telling people off like Sonic did. Everyone in the city liked Cream in a friendly way. Tails especially. Amy looked around and spotted Shadow peeking into the store and motion for him to come in. Cream turned around to see Shadow walking up to them.

"Hello Mr. Shadow." she said in her quiet proper way. Shadow smiled at the little girl and looked back to what Amy was looking at. It was a medium sized swirly circle with pink and black swirls. Amy glanced at Shadow with her emerald eyes twinkling. Shadow let out a barely noticable chuckle.

"Go ahead, Amy. I know that there's no stopping you now." he said. She squealed and hugged him. Amy walked up to the sales clerk and pointed to what she wanted. After today, there would be no blue in her room anymore. Although she couldn't help but wonder what Sonic was up to now...

**There it was, chapter six. If it was short and not that good, it's cause' it's 2:30 in the morning here! Please review and tell me if it's any good, while I start on the next chapter. ;)**


	7. Explaining to Acorn

**Yeeeah, sorry it took me so long to upload. I was being...how do you humans say it? Curious? I can't help it if I have thoughts and dreams! Including the most RECENT thoughts! However, I will not tell you what those thoughts are about! ARGH! Another reason I kept you waiting is because I like to make people wait if I don't know them. :3 Anyway, here's the next chapter of my story. FINALLY! It's short I know, but I make these things when it's late at night, the only time I can get ANY PEACE IN THE HOUSE! *glares at those who make noise* They back away slowly...**

Sonic sighed as he walked down to the stony path to Sally's house. He decided to tell her why he asked her out and apoligize for it. It felt wierd to be walking instead of running, (we all know how THAT feels!) but he was too deep in thought to notice much. He knocked on the door hesitantly and Sally opened it quickly to let Sonic in. When he saw her cheerful smile, he felt even worse. He wasn't sure how to start. Then he chose to just jump right it.

"Hey Sal, the reason I asked you out yesterday-" Sonic stopped in midsentence, not sure how to continue.

"Yeah?" Sally urged him to go on.

"It was because I saw Amy with Shadow and I felt jealous." he said in a rush, and before Sally could get mad, said, "But then I ended up having a REALLY great time. And now I can't decide who I love more..." Sonic looked guiltily up at Sally, who was thinking about whether to be mad, or understanding.

"Why was Amy with Shadow in the first place?" Sally looked at Sonic curiously.

"Uh, weeelllll... I kind of got mad when she came running at me and yelled at her. She ran off and when I went to apoligize to her, I saw her kissing Shadow." he explained.

"Ah, and now you want her back, but you can't decide between me and her?" Sally made sure she understood. When Sonic nodded, she said, "Well, did you ever think about letting Amy choose?" Sonic looked up at her in surprise.

"No, I didn't. I think I'll do that. And Sal?" Sonic said.

"Yes Sonic?" Sally responded.

"If it doesn't work out with me and Amy, you'll be my number one girl." he told her with a wink, "Wanna help me find Amy?" Sally nodded eagerly. Sonic ran out the door with Sally on his back. He felt better than ever, Sally wasn't mad and he would let Amy choose what she wanted. And he had Sally if Amy didn't accept him. He closed his eyes briefly and inhaled the fresh morning air. _I'm ready for this,_ Sonic thought to himself.

**YES! FINALLY! I FINISHED THE CHAPTER! :3 I love making characters act how they usually wouldn't! And one of the main reasons for the delay is (for those who know the show) I was trying to find episodes of Teen Titans...Did you know that it DOES in fact come on? I didn't believe my brother when he told me that. I saw (the first part anyway) the movie on.....Tuesday? Now I am a happy bunny! :) Well, let's not forget the chapter of my story that I worked soooo hard on! *rolls eyes***


	8. Amy's Decision

**Ok, after a month of making this story, it's finally over. Yup, this is the last chapter of my longest story ever, Run From You, Run To Him. This chapter is kinda short too, but that's the way I like my chappies! I hope that you previous readers stayed interested, and that you didn't find some other story to be interested in. Anyway, after three weeks of story thinking, the final chapter is here. Enjoy my story!**

Amy was still shopping with Cream and Shadow when Sonic ran up to her with Sally on his back. She gave him a strange look that made him feel even more uncomfortable with talking to her. He walked along with the three, Sally close to him.

"Amy, can I talk to you privately for a minute." he asked timidly. She nodded and walked over to a tree with him. She wasn't sure what he was going to say, and she too was feeling uncomfortable. Sonic opened his mouth and paused, trying to find a way to say what he wanted to say, how he wanted to say it.

"Amy, I just wanted to say that I am EXTREMELY sorry about what I said yesterday." he said to the impatient girl, "And I admitted to Sally that I WAS just going out with her to make you jealous because I wanted you back, but then I ended up having a good time with her. I was wondering if you could help me choose who I should like, you or her? Sally told me that she's not mad at me for using her..." his voice trailed off so he could take a deep breath. He looked up and saw that Amy was just staring at him. He couldn't tell what she was thinking, her eyes showed no emotion. She looked down as if deep in thought.

"Well..." she began, and Sonic looked eager to hear her answer, " I think that I should stick with Shadow, and you should go out with Sally. If Shadow hadn't come and cheered me up, I would have come back to you." Amy looked up shyly at Sonic, who was surprisingly smiling! He lept forward to pull her in for one of the hugs that he had denied liking so many time with her.

"Thank you sooo much for helping me out Amy! I don't mind that you chose Shadow, he's an OK guy! And Sally said she would be my girlfriend if you didn't want to." Sonic held her at an arm length and saw that Amy was blushing. She smiled up at him and returned the hug.

"I'm glad you understand Sonic. And I wanted you to know that I can forgive you for snapping at me. I wish you many happy moments with your life and Sally..." With that, she turned and walked back to Shadow and Sally, turning back to look at the hedgehog that she had admired for so long. She was free of his scolding, but not free of his heart. She knew that it pained him to watch her walk away, and in a flash, he was standing in front of her.

"How 'bout we all go out for dinner, my treat?" he flashed her one of the famous smiles that she fell in love with long ago.

"Sounds nice Sonic, I'm glad it's all over." she replied.

"Hehe, I hate to tell you Amy, but it's not over." Sonic chuckled, and when she looked at him with confusion, he said, "Life, has _just _begun my pink hedgehog friend."

"I know Sonic, and I'm sorry that I had to run from you, and run to him." she walked to the black hedgehog and brown squirrel that were waiting for them.

**I didn't know you hated me so**  
**And now from you, I must go**  
**You saw me bond with another friend**  
**And now you really want me again**  
**I told you no and walked away**  
**But in my heart I knew you'd stay**  
**Finally now you understand**  
**That you can't have me at your hand**  
**You finally accept that we are though**  
**But forget is something you can't do**

**I hope you liked my story, and the little story recap at the end. YES! FINALLY IT'S OVER! After all that effort, it's finally over! Review and tell me what you think of my story, Run From You, Run To Him! Thank you and goodnight! (it's night right now for those who aren't sure what I mean)**


	9. Note to the Readers!

**Here's a note to all of you readers who had previously posted a review. If you are wondering what happened to the review, here it is:**

Okay, for all of you who had reviewed this story, the comment was deleted. I am sorry, but I had to delete the story and reenter it in order to fix a problem. You see, I accidently deleted the first chapter of the story, and I couldn't fix it for some reason. So I just deleted it and put it back in. Pretty stupid of me to , even accidently, delete part of my story, huh? Yeeeaaah, comment on that last part all you want. It WAS stupid of me, and I accept that! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my story!

**Yeah, it was a stupid thing for me to do. Anyway, I gotta go and think up of more ideas and such. GOODBYE AND HAPPY READING FOR MANY YEARS TO COME!**


End file.
